


George

by MercyDisneyAngel



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fish, Fishing, Gen, Innocent, comical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyDisneyAngel/pseuds/MercyDisneyAngel
Summary: An innocent one-shot where Matt and T.K. go on a short fishing trip with their father. Absolutely nothing serious in here. Only fun, silly moments of father-son bonding while fishing.Sorry, I'm terrible at summaries. Story info will be in the author's notes at the top and bottom of the story.*Story was originally posted to Fanfiction . net*
Kudos: 4





	George

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone. So this is an innocent one-shot regarding brothers Matt and T.K. from the anime Digimon. Before I start, I just want to say that I’m not entirely sure about some of the details, such as the age difference between Matt and T.K. In my imagination I made them three years apart with T.K. just being short for his age. In this story, he is five years old and Matt is eight. Also letting you know that my Digimon stories are going to take place without T.K. and Matt’s parents being divorced. Also I don’t know the dad’s name so for now he will just be the dad. If you know his name, please let me know.

**George**

T.K. sat in his room, playing with his toys when he heard a soft knock on his door. His bedroom door opened and his father appeared in the doorway, smiling. “Hey, T.K. Come out here a second please.” He said. Then he turned and knocked on Matt’s door before opening it and calling him out as well.

“What’s up?” Matt asked when they were all in the hallway.

“How would you boys like to go fishing with me today?” their father asked.

“We’re going to go play with the fishies?” T.K. asked excitedly.

“If you want to.” Dad replied.

“Yeah, I wanna go!” T.K. exclaimed.

“Shh.” The dad said, holding a finger to his own lips. “Mommy is sleeping.”

“She’s not coming?” Matt asked curiously.

Dad shook his head. “No, she has a bad headache. I’m going to let her have some peace and quiet so she can sleep.”

“Oh. Well then, yeah, I guess I’ll go.” Matt said with a shrug.

* * *

A half hour later, the three of them emerged from their car parked in a parking lot a few yards from a large lake.

“Matt, take the cooler.” Dad said, handing Matt a small blue cooler with a white lid and handle. Dad turned to his youngest son. “T.K. can you carry the fishing poles?”

“’Kay.” T.K. said. His father handed him three long fishing poles before turning back to the car and pulling out a small metal bucket. “What’s that?”

“This is the bait we’re going to use to catch the fish.” He said. He pulled out a single plump, pink, wriggling worm. “Some fish eat worms, so this is what we’re going to use to catch them.”

“You’re going to kill the worms?” T.K. asked, a look of horror on his small face.

“No, no. Of course not.” Dad hastened to reassure him. “The worms are smart; they’ll get away before the fish can catch them.”

“Oh, okay.” T.K. said, his expression clearing.

“Alright, let’s go.” Dad said and the three of them headed down to a dock filled with small boats. The water was a nice clear blue, the few scatterings of clouds in the mostly clear sky reflecting blurrily on the surface. From the shore, they could see three other small wooden boats floating gently in the water, spread out across the lake to give fellow fishing enthusiasts space and a chance to fish without interference. At the base of the small lake dock stood a small wooden cabin covered with a heavy rope-netting on one side and smelly barrels and bins surrounding the back.

A beefy man with sun tanned skin and a short salt-and-pepper beard stood in front of the small fisherman’s cabin, his strong arms crossed over his chest as he surveyed the other boats on the lake. A grey fisherman’s bucket hat shaded his eyes from the bright sun, while the different colored fish shaped fishing hooks glinted around the brim. He turned as they approached and held up a hand in greeting. “Finally here, are you?” his comment was directed at Dad. He jerked his thumb towards the other boats on the lake. “The others already beat you out there. Wasn’t sure if you would show today.”

“I’m taking my boys fishing for their first time.” Dad replied, giving the man’s big beefy hand a firm and friendly handshake. He gestured to his sons, placing a hand on Matt’s shoulder and then on T.K.’s. “This is Matt, my eldest. He’s eight. And this is T.K., my youngest. He’s five.” Dad then gestured to the man. “Boys, this is my fishing friend, Mr Imazaki. He rents out the boats and fishing gear for those who don’t have any of their own.”

“Hi.” Matt gave the man a polite greeting.

“We’re going to catch fishies.” T.K. said happily.

“That’s great.” Mr. Imazaki said, smiling down at him. “Make sure to catch a really big one.”

“O-kay!” T.K. replied, his little face set in determination. Behind them, Matt and their father share a look. Matt knew what they were going to do with the fish when they caught them and he also knew that T.K. would not be so happy and would not want to participate if he knew that they were going to eat them.

Dad cleared his throat and pointed to one of the boats. “We’ll take one of the larger boats and two child life jackets.” Dad paid Mr. Imazaki and began dragging the boat along the shore to a more suitable spot. Then he handed each of them a life jacket. “Put these on, they’ll help you stay above water if you fall out of the boat.”

“We can go in the water?” T.K. asked.

“No, you may not.” Dad said sternly. “You stay **in** the boat.”

“Mom would have a heart attack if you fell in. And then we would never be allowed to go fishing again.” Matt added as he shrugged on his life jacket and then helped T.K. into his. When they were finally finished, Dad put all of their fishing gear into the boat, along with T.K., and then he and Matt pushed the boat out into the water before jumping in as well.

“Now,” Dad said as they got settled near the back center of the lake with the dad in the middle of the boat and the boys on either end. He handed a pole to each of them. “Check the fishing line and make sure there are no knots in it. Then make sure the reel turns without jamming.”

Matt and T.K. stared at him blankly. “The spinny thing.” He clarified. “Make sure it turns without getting stuck and make sure there are no knots in the string.” After they had done as they were told, he grabbed three worms and attached them to the hooks of each pole, without giving T.K. a chance to see, before casting his line, nodding in approval when they did the same. T.K had to do it a second time.

“Now what?” T.K. asked.

“Now we wait.” Dad said.

As they waited, they talked about school; third grade for Matt and kindergarten for T.K. As Matt told about a new song they learned in class, T.K. started getting bored. Sighing, he turned and leaned over the side of the boat and began flicking the water with his fingers.

Suddenly he got an idea. Quickly he reached under his seat and pulled up the bucket with the worms. Carefully he pulled out a worm and held it above the water before dropping it in with a _ploink!_ The worm floated on the water for a few seconds before slowly sinking under. Before it could get completely out of sight, a small shadow that looked like a fish swam up and ate the worm. T.K.’s eyes widened as he watched the fish swim away.

Quickly he grabbed another worm and placed it in the water before letting it go. Again, a fish swam up and ate the worm as it started to sink and then quickly swam away. Giggling, T.K. stuck his hand into the bucket, this time pulling out a small handful of the worms. Then he placed his entire hand in the water and waited.

Meanwhile, Matt had just started explaining about his homework assignment for the weekend when his fishing pole started lurching towards the water. Quickly, he grabbed the pole. “I think I got one.” Dad carefully maneuvered himself behind Matt and helped him reel the fish in. With one final pull, the water surface broke to reveal a small fish the size of Dad’s fist. “Aw, it’s tiny.” Matt said in disappointment.

“We’ll throw it back.” Dad said. Carefully, he unhooked the fish and placed it back in the water. “At least now we know that the fish are here. And that they’re biting.”

Suddenly his own pole began lurching towards the water and he quickly grabbed it and began to pull. The water splashed, revealing another fish the same size as the first one.

‘Is that the same fish?” Matt asked uncertainly.

“I don’t know, but it’s still too small.” The dad said and unhooked the fish and placed it back in the water.

Suddenly a high shriek sounded behind them and they whirled around. “Daddy, daddy, lookit!” T.K. cried and showed them his arm. Matt and their father stared in shock; where T.K.’s hand should have been, there was now an extremely large fish, as long as his arm, wet grey scales shining in the bright sun. T.K. looked at it fondly. “I’m going to name him George.”

* * *

An hour later, after returning to shore, returning the boat and life jackets, and heading to their car, George was the only fish they had managed to catch.

“Explain to me again how you managed to get a fish to eat your hand.” Matt said from the passenger seat as their dad drove them home.

“It went _–chomp!-_ and ate my hand and the wormies.” T.K. said, making the sound effect as he imitated a mouth eating his fist. His wrist was now wrapped in a small bandage, courtesy of Mr. Imazaki, covering the small puncture wounds the teeth of the fish had made after they had managed to pry it off. It was a surprise that T.K. hadn’t panicked and started crying when the fish bit him.

“You know mom is gonna flip when she sees your wrist.” Matt said _,_ turning around in his seat to glance at his little brother’s wrist and the glaring white bandage.

“It’s okay. I’ll just tell her George did it by accident. He didn’t mean to.” T.K. said, patting the lid of the cooler next to him, which held ‘George’.

When they returned to their home, their mother, as Matt had predicted, ‘flipped’ when she saw his wrist. “Oh, my… T.K.! What happened?” She asked, glancing at each of them before her gaze lingered on her husband. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. “What happened?” she repeated.

“Mommy, look. This is George.” T.K. said, showing her the fish in the cooler he was dragging.

“You named the fish?” she asked, glancing back up at her husband incredulously.

Dad shrugged. “He caught it. I was still trying to get over the shock of seeing a large fish attached to his arm. Which is where he got the cuts on his wrist.” He explained. “And not a single tear.”

“George didn’t mean to bite me, mommy.” T.K. said in defense of the fish. “He’s sorry.”

“I see.” She said slowly. Then she turned back to T.K. and smiled. “Why don’t I take George and daddy can check your wrist in the bathroom while I get dinner ready?”

“Okay.” He said. He handed his mother the cooler and allowed his father to take him into the house and to the bathroom.

“What are you going to say when he asks where George is?” Matt asked as the bathroom door closed behind his father and baby brother.

“Let’s just say George’s mother called and said it was time to go home.” She replied. A few hours later, Mom set the food on the table and at the same time, called out, “Guys, dinner’s ready!” Everyone entered the dining room and took their seats.

Suddenly T.K. looked up at his mother and asked, “Mommy, where’s George?”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So what do you guys think? How will T.K. take the news that he is actually eating George? Now is the time for you to use your imaginations. Helpful criticism welcomed.  
> ~Mercy


End file.
